


Cats and Promises

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caspar and Linhardt were both recruited as I couldn't split up the best friends, Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pets, Romance, The Great Fodlan Bakeoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Ashe and Caspar are on a mission to find their missing cat, although it turns out the former is in for the hugest surprise of his life.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Cats and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a fun writing challenge! We were given a set of themes and had to write a fic incorporating them within 24 hours. I decided to go for a ship that I haven't created for yet but still utterly adore.
> 
> The themes are: - Exploration  
> \- Secret  
> \- Ambition  
> \- Devotion  
> \- Gossip (bonus)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A month has passed since the war ended. Previous students and faculty at Garreg Mach Monastery still remain between those walls, or at least return frequently; there’s still bandits and unruly soldiers left behind, after all, and work to be done within the monastery itself as well. Regardless, the end of the war has brought on a sense of calm. Smiles and laughter are more frequent now than they used to be.

Or at least … most are smiling and calm. Ashe’s head is whirling around, a frown on his face. He’s crouched outside the dining hall, a bowl of fish sauté on the ground in front of him.

_That’s strange. He’s normally here by now,_ Ashe thinks to himself. He straightens up. There’s cats dotted around, as there always is, but not the familiar black and white fur of his own adopted child.

Him and Caspar, over time, have accidentally taken this cat in as their own. Somehow, the cat figured out that the two humans feeding him knew each other. More than knew each other, in fact, for their time spent with the cat brought them closer together, and they soon found themselves to be parents alongside each other. The cat was granted a name, Smudge, and now visits them everyday for food.

It’s become such common routine for them to feed Smudge that Ashe cannot help but be worried. Caspar not being here is understandable, for he’s been enjoying some fishing with a friend following dinner, however …

“Hey, Ashe! You all right?”

“Caspar,” says Ashe in relief; Caspar, now seemingly finished with said fishing, is clambering up the steps towards the dining hall. “Smudge hasn’t come for his food, yet. I’m worried.”

Caspar’s eyes widen in alarm. “Do you think he might just not be hungry?”

“We spent literal years figuring out he was stealing food from the kitchens and accidentally adopted him. I doubt it’s possible for him to _not_ be hungry.”

Despite these pressing matters, this earns a reminiscing smile of amusement between the two. Caspar hums in thought, holding his hands on his hips. Ashe watches him whilst sub-consciously picking at his nails.

“I guess there’s nothing to do but look for him,” says Caspar. “We’re gonna have to search everywhere.”

“But what if he comes back here?”

“We’ll get someone to stay here for us!”

“I don’t expect anyone to sit here hovering for a … Never mind, actually. I know who to ask.”

Ashe tugs on Caspar’s sleeve to encourage him to follow Ashe into the dining hall. The two head over to one of the tables, where they find Sylvain and Felix sitting together, empty places in front of them. The unusually carefree smile from the latter brings a smile from Ashe as well.

“Hey, Felix?”

“Hmm?” Felix glances up at the pair. “Oh, hello. Anything wrong?”

“I—kind of. We’re not sure where Smudge is.”

Anyone friends with them know the name of this cat; Felix’s reaction is subtle, the slightest furrowing of his eyebrows. “I haven’t seen him myself, I’m afraid.”

“Neither have I,” says Sylvain. “Have you looked near the graveyard? The cats go there often.”

“We’re about to go looking for him now,” says Caspar, flashing a grin that Ashe cannot quite manage right now. “We’ll find him!”

“I was wondering if you’d mind staying near the bowl outside, Felix,” says Ashe. “Just in case he comes back, you know? I can give you something in return.”

“No need. I’m already done for today.” Felix rises to his feet, bringing up Sylvain as well as he does so. “Come with me.”

“Sure thing!” Sylvain smiles at Caspar and Ashe. “I hope you find him soon. Good luck with it.”

“Thank you, Sylvain,” Ashe says. Once Sylvain and Felix scoop up their plates to give to the kitchen staff, Ashe lets out a sigh. “I really do hope we find him quickly. Where should we look first?”

“I was thinking we should split up, maybe. We could meet back up here in a while?”

“Hmm, that does sound like a good plan,” says Ashe, finger stroking over his lips in thought, mind flitting through the places where Smudge can be.

“I’m going to look in the greenhouse first,” says Caspar. “Maybe you should check out the graveyard, like Sylvain said?”

“Yes, that seems to be best.”

“Heh, and we can make it a competition.” Caspar’s hand returns to his hip, his other risen in the air in a fist. “I bet I can find Smudge first, and declare myself as the best cat dad!”

“Why must you be so ambitious over everything?”

“C’mon, everything turns better when you make something out of it.”

“Still, we both know that _I_ am the best cat father.”

“Oh no you’re not. It’s been my lifelong ambition to be the greatest father of cats there is.”

Ashe chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. He finds the heaviness on his chest has eased a little from Caspar’s silliness. “Fine, if you insist.”

His head rises as hands cup his cheeks; eyes close instinctively when Caspar’s lips find his, kissing back instantly. When Caspar backs away with a thumb caressing Ashe’s cheek, one of those mesmerising gentle smiles on his face, Ashe’s fears have reduced that slight more.

“We’ll find him, babe,” says Caspar. “Just you wait!”

With that enthusiastic tone, Ashe can do nothing but believe it.

* * *

Ashe has wondered before, why the animals visit the graveyard frequently. There is a certain dog who must have once lost someone, for it always sits by the same grave. Other animals, however, seem to not be there for a specific reason. They simply linger. Perhaps it’s true about how they can sense life beyond death.

Either way, none of the cats here today are Smudge. Disappointed but refusing to give up hope, Ashe jogs back up the steps. His eyes spot a familiar head of green hair.

“Linhardt,” calls Ashe in greeting, waving. Linhardt seems to have been lost in thought as he stares out at the horizon; he blinks and turns around. “Sorry, did I startle you?”

“Not particularly. I was just thinking about some research I’m about to return to. Are you all right? Seem to be in a panic of sorts.”

“Caspar and I aren’t sure where Smudge is.”

“Well, that sure isn’t good,” says Linhardt, his arms folding. “Not near the dining hall, no?”

“No, that’s where I realised I don’t know where he is.”

“Knowing Caspar, he’s probably scared him away.” Linhardt hums, finger tapping against his arm. “I _might_ have seen a cat in the Cathedral earlier. Black and white, blue collar?”

“That could have been Smudge!” Ashe exclaims. “It’s worth a look, I should go search there just in case … Not sure why he’d be there, though.”

“Cats, you know. They’re quite unusual. Maybe he fancied praying to the Goddess or something.” A hand is held over Linhardt’s mouth whilst he yawns. “Good luck. I’d help you, but I’m afraid I’m not strong enough to fight the need to nap.”

“That’s okay, I can search by myself. You’ve been a big help!”

Ashe takes a few steps forward, readying himself to wave over his shoulder, although he’s interrupted by Linhardt. “Oh, also …”

“Yes?” says Ashe, turning back around. Linhardt appears to be contemplating his words, a temporary silence falling on the two.

“I thought you would like to know that Caspar thinks the world of you,” says Linhardt. “When we’re together, he talks about little else other than you and training, actually. I suppose it’s only fair, when I talk about little other than sleeping and my research.”

“O-oh, that’s …” Ashe smiles, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as colour creeps to his freckled cheeks. “Well, we’ve been a couple for a long time already, so I’d expect as much, but hearing it is always nice.”

“You’re welcome. You probably feel similarly to him, I imagine.”

“Of course.” The words come immediately, without question. “I cherish my friends too, of course, but I owe a lot to Caspar. Being with him has made me happy.”

“Then I suppose there’s nothing to worry about, with the two of you.” Linhardt leans his arms on top of a short wall, covering his mouth over another yawn. “Nice to not be the only one trying to keep him under control. Be sure to take care of him.”

Despite Linhardt’s tone of voice, there is something beneath the surface, evident in a hint of gentleness; he clearly cares deeply for Caspar, forever looking out for him in every regard. It’s lovely, to be receiving his approval. Never does Ashe want to replace Linhardt’s place in Caspar’s life as his best friend, although it feels wonderful to have a place alongside him.

“Thank you, Linhardt. I’ll be sure to.”

Although Linhardt’s hand waves in dismissal, there’s an undeniable smile on his face.

* * *

An exhale leaves Ashe’s lips as he enters the cathedral. Despite these worries for Smudge grasping at him, he always feels a sense of serenity entering these beautiful halls. The heels of his boots echo on the floor as he heads inside. Glancing around with a hum. People are spread out inside, but there’s no sign of any cats.

He walks further, just in case, gaze scrutinising between every bench. Still no cats. He hovers on the spot, humming to himself. Perhaps he should have asked Linhardt to specify _where_ in the cathedral he spotted Smudge. It would make this exploration a lot easier.

“Oh, Ashe! Hello!”

“Ah, hello, Flayn,” says Ashe, his eyes landing on the petite girl. Her hands are held together in prayer. “Have you been praying?”

“I was, yes. I have been praying daily for those whose lives were lost in the war. Did you come to pray as well?”

Ashe shakes his head. “Not at this particular moment. I’m currently searching for Caspar and I’s cat, Smudge, you see.”

“Have you lost him?”

“Well, ‘lost’ might not be the right word where I simply don’t know where he is right now …”

“Still, that is absolutely awful!” Flayn’s voice is strangely loud, a little high. “I hope that you find him.”

“Yes, me too. Um … Are you all right?”

“Hmm? Oh yes, I am wonderful.” Her voice is still rather strange. She glances around, letting out an _‘oh’_ sound. “But … but now you mention it, I think I _did_ see a black and white cat heading towards the Goddess Tower! Could that have been Smudge?”

Ashe is too caught up in the joy of potentially having another lead to further question Flayn’s voice and awkwardness. “Oh, it could have been … Not sure why he’d be going to the Goddess Tower, though.”

“Cats are very strange creatures.” Flayn lets out a weird, high-pitched laugh. “Very strange indeed! But yes, should you head that way, you should find him. And I believe that you will currently have no problems entering the tower.”

“Thank you, Flayn. You’ve been a big help!”

Flayn gives him a wide smile before, much to Ashe’s already existing confusion, hurries away. Ashe blinks after her retreating form, all the more puzzled by her behaviour as every second ticks by, although he merely shrugs his shoulders. There are more pressing matters to deal with.

When he begins to head towards the Goddess Tower, however, he is temporarily distracted by hushed female voices. He tries to not listen. His curiosity, however, gets the better of him, and he cannot help but slow to a stop.

“… _He is_ very _handsome these days, isn’t he? That wonderful way he styles his hair … I saw him holding a cute cat not long ago.”_

“ _Oh, that is adorable!”_

“ _It was! Black and white. It looked like there was a piece of paper attached to its collar.”_

Ashe hums to himself, growing more puzzled by the second. Was Caspar with Smudge not long ago? Why would he not mention it to Ashe?

No answers will come to him by rooting to the spot, listening to gossiping women. He continues his exploration towards the Goddess’ Tower, realising that even with his concerns, this is becoming rather fun in its own way.

* * *

Ashe is intrigued on where Smudge would have even escaped to inside the Goddess Tower. Still, with peculiar intuition that he is where he needs to be, he ascends up the stairs regardless. It’s a little nerve-wrecking, exploring this place alone, even when there’s still some light. But he follows through, urged on by the thought of reuniting with his beloved friend.

And soon, he spots a flash of white; it causes him to freeze to the spot before he blinks and returns to the moment.

“Smudge! Smudge, is that you?”

A soft laugh escapes him when the cat coming into his view _is_ the unmistakeable Smudge. Ashe crouches down on the floor, holding his gloved hand out to Smudge; he’s tearful despite how they were not separated for all that long, simply too relieved to not be as such. He’s realising how deeply this cat is important to him.

Smudge trills whilst rubbing his head against Ashe’s hand. The vibrations of his purr are evident the moment Ashe strokes his hand down his back. When he reaches his neck a second time, he blinks over the corner of a piece of paper his fingertips prod against.

“Oh, those women had been right,” he says, carefully slipping the paper out from beneath Smudge’s collar. “How strange … Who left this here?”

He unfolds the piece of paper. There, slightly messy yet bursting with charm, is handwriting Ashe knows all too well. _You’ve done all this for Smudge? I really do want to spend all my life with you!_

“Caspar,” Ashe murmurs, a smile on his face. His eyes catch a glint of metal against Smudge’s collar. He reaches towards him again, utter disbelief reaching him. “No, surely not—”

His eyes aren’t deceiving him. When he unbuckles smudges collar, holding it up carefully above his hand, it is indeed a ring that slips from it onto his palm. He can only stare. Mind racing wildly as he tries to figure out what this means, _if_ it means everything or nothing, if the love that causes his heart to pound is for good reason.

“You made it here fast, I kinda expected you to take longer!”

Ashe straightens up, Caspar now entering his line of vision, arms resting behind his head. “What is going on?”

“This was a set-up,” Caspar grins. “He’s been here the whole time. We got you to come here.”

“We …?” Ashe thinks back to Flayn and her strange reactions, everything now beginning to make sense. “Oh, that does explain a lot. Caspar, you had me worried for nothing!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just wanted this to be a surprise.”

Ashe holds the ring between his fingertips. Still uncertain, still the most joyous he has ever been. “What is this?”

“A ring.”

“I know it’s a ring. But—what is it for?”

“You, silly! Don’t worry, I’m not going to expect you to marry me next week or anything, but …”

Caspar walks over, taking the ring from Ashe’s fingers. A tongue laps over Caspar’s lips—a sign of nerves perhaps, but he’s smiling nonetheless. “But … Ashe, I’m not really that great with words, so I’m sorry if none of this comes out right. But I think you’re awesome. I was terrified of joining you guys, leaving my old friends behind, and yet—being here, with you, and fighting with you … Well, I don’t think any other path was right for me. And I’m glad to have built that future with you.”

“Me too, Caspar,” Ashe says. Quietly, softly, although within the silence of the Goddess’ Tower, his voice appears much louder. The emotion in that voice seems to urge more confidence from Caspar.

“I didn’t think much about romance before, but with you, it’s different. _Way_ different. And … and now the war is over, I don’t want to spend my life with anyone but you. I’m … Well, I’ve never been devoted to anyone before. Not like I am with you.”

Perhaps Ashe has expected Caspar to sink down onto one knee, yet when it happens, his heart still leaps, a hand reaching for his mouth with wide, glistening eyes. Caspar grins, still so like himself even now, whilst he holds that ring up.

“So, Ashe! One day, I want you to marry me. And it’s going to be while we’re travelling around the world, doing crazy stuff. What’dya say?”

“Yes, of course.” Ashe’s finger wipes at his eye, and he lets out a laugh when he feels Smudge rub against his legs. “I cannot be mad at you for worrying me, not when it’s lead to this.”

Caspar continues to grin, rising up to his feet. “Not doing too badly?”

“It’s all so _you,_ so no. Not at all.” Ashe watches as Caspar removes the glove on Ashe’s left hand, allowing him to slide the ring onto his finger. “I need time, before I can be your husband.”

“I know. I’m the same. But hey, that’s the good thing about proposals, right? It’s a promise for the future, not now.” Caspar holds Ashe’s hand between both his own, lifting it to press a kiss to the back of it. “Call me crazy, but we’re going to be so awesome out there, together, that there’s going to be tales about us. Just you wait.”

Ashe smiles, bringing their hands down so he can instead lean in and kiss Caspar on the lips. Slow, tender, a single tear tricking down his freckled cheek. “I expect no less. How did you manage to keep this a secret?”

“Power of love, I guess?” Caspar scratches the back of his head. “To be honest, I’m surprised I even managed. But hey! Definitely proves how much I love you.”

“I love you too, Caspar.” Ashe crouches down on the floor, lifting Smudge as he returns to his feet. “And I thank both of you, for all of this.”

“He really did bring us together.” Caspar tickles Smudge under the chin. “What a great little guy.”

“A bit like you,” says Ashe teasingly, Caspar chuckling before their lips meet once more, both of their minds taken away by exciting prospects of their shared future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on Twitter @/nikobynight.


End file.
